fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki
Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Kontynuacja Serii Milionerów. W programie wystąpi 22 uczestników z TDI, będą odpowiadać na różne pytania np: Ze sportu, seriali. Prowadzącymi tego show są Chris i Szef kuchni, ale od 3 odcinka Szefa kuchni zastąpił Adrian.thumb|Logo by Marcin0837 Wersja Polska *'Łukasz grzywacz' - Chris, Justin *'Mateusz niwegloski' - Chef Hatchet *'Kamil modrzewski' - Adrian *'Magda strzałek' - Beth *'Karolina Lasota' - Bridgette *'Michał Głowacki' - Cody *'Żdżira ' kurwa- Courtney *'Michał Maciejiewski' - DJ *'Arkadiusz Ostrysz'- Duncan, Ezekiel *'Marta Żygadło' - Eva *'Robert Kudelski' - Geoff *'Paulina Majak'- Gwen *'Piotr Kozłowski '- Harold *'Dorota Furtak' - Heather *'Joanna Górniak' - Izzy *'Katarzyna Łaska' - Katie *'Monika Ambroziak' - Leshawna *'Joanna Pach' - Lindsay *'Jan Aleksandrowicz' - Krasko - Noah, Owen *'Magdalena Stużynska' - Sadie *'Modest Rucinski' - Trent *'Andrzej Deskur' - Tyler Lista od |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|11.04.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|01 |''Pierwsza kategoria pytań cz. 1'' |''The first category of questions part 1'' |- | colspan=4 | |} |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|22.04.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|03 | |''12 questions for the money'' |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|28.06.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|06 | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|27.07.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|07 | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | |''To turn the time off circles about cars'' |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | Nic nie zostało |What here happened? nothing stayed |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|04.09.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|17 |''Hę? Nie ma zawodników'' | |} |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|17.08.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|13 |''Co to Prawo Jazdy?'' |What is it a driving License? |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"| | | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|18 |Bardzo dużo za nami przeszło | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|19 |Ile kasy zdobyć można na życie? | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|20 |Co to za Fetor? | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"| | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|21 |Milioneiros dos Przegranos | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|14.10.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|22 |To już wielki Finał cz.1 | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|31.10.2010 | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|23 |To już wielki Finał cz.2 | |- | colspan=4 | |- | bgcolor="#DFEFFF"|TBA | bgcolor="#DFEEEF"|24 |Milionerzy Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki | |} Uczestnicy *Beth *Bridgette *Cody-zwycięzca!! *Courtney *DJ(I) *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *LeShawna *Lindsay *Noah(I) *Owen *Sadie *Trent *Tyler *DJ(II) *Noah(II) *Owen(II) Kto czyta moją fikcje? Wpisujcie sie ci którzy czytają moją fikcje: Ja - żdzira Courtney Ja - Kochana Gwen Ja - Dziwka JA - Kurwa Ja - prostytutka Kolejność odpadania *'Noah' - jako pierwszy, bo wszyscy nadal byli urażeni jego zachowaniem z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *'Geoff' - jako drugi, bo otrzymał najwięcej głosów. *'Owen' - jako trzeci, bo całował się z Izzy podczas pierwszego zadania. Miał taką samą ilość głosów, co Izzy. *'Izzy' - jako czwarta, bo całowała się z Owenem podczas pierwszego zadania. Miała taką samą ilość głosów, co Owen. *'Justin' - jako piąty, bo według drużyny nie był przydatny. Nie robił nic na korzyść drużyny. *'Ezekiel' - jako szósty, bo denerwował Leshawnę, a ona przekonała innych żeby na niego głosowali. *'Eva '- jako siódma, bo jej drużyna się bała i nie mogli ryzykować, że nie wróci do tego samego charakteru. *'DJ' - jako ósmy, bo został wyrzucony przez Lindsay, która podmieniła głosy. *'Heather '- jako dziewiąta, bo dostała najwięcej głosów. *'Katie - '''jako '''dziesiąta',bo zle odpowiedziała na pytanie *'Sadie - '''jako '''jedenasta,'bo ciągle myslała o Katie *'Courtney'jako dwunasta,'bo się kurwiła z Chrisem , i jak sie ruchali przyłapał ich Duncan *'Bridgette'jako '''trzynasta'bo miała 6 ostatnie miejsce w głosowaniu. *'LeShawna '''jako '''czternasta , '''bo bo po tym co powiedziała powracającemyu noah.Wszyscy na nią głosowali. *'Harold 'jako '''pietnasty , '''ponieważ wycofał sie z gry na rzecz innych zawodników. *'Beth 'jako '''szesnasta , '''ponieważ wogłole nie wiedziała co robić kiedy byli w piwnicy. *'Noah jako siedemnasty , 'ponieważ był bardzo uparty,że chciał dowodzić wszystkimi. *'Tyler '''jako '''osiemnasty , ponieważ chciał być z Lindsay , a ona go wogóle nie rozpoznała. *'Duncan '''jako '''dziewietnasty , '''ponieważ Adrian podsłuchał ze go nie nawidzi.I nawet przy odpadięciu go obraził. *'Owen jako '''dwudziesty , ponieważ zezarł tak naprawde całe drugie zadanie *'DJ '''jako '''dwudziesty drugi , bo nie było go na zadaniu' *'Lindsay '''jako '''dwudziesta trzecie,'ponieważ podczas pytania Przegrani zdecydowali że miała wygrać Lindsay , a Adrian zrobił na odwrót ze chcą ją tu zobaczyć *'Trent '''jako dwudziesty czwarty,ponieważ w jednym z pytań Cody powiedział że Tyler gra na gitarze a jego to wkórzyło. *'Cody ' jako dwudziesty piąty bo przegrał w finale z Gwen *'Gwen nie została wyeliminowana , a więc wygrała * Stosunki między bohaterami Miłosne Odwzajemnione *Duncan i Courtney *Bridgette i Geoff *Leshawna i Harold *Gwen i Duncan *Courtney i Chris *Trent i Cody gejexD Nieodwzajemnione *Lindsay i Tyler *Noah i Heather (Heather sie narazie nie pojawiła) Przyjaźnie *DJ, Cody i Tyler *Harold i Duncan *Leshawna i Gwen Konflikty *Noah i Gwen Sojusze *DJ, Duncan, Trent i Tyler (Od 1 odcinka) Ciekawostki *To 4 seria w historii Milionerów (ale, że prawdziwe, a nie z Totalnej Porażki). *Jest więcej miłosnych par. *Duncan i Harold są teraz przyjaciółmi *Trent, Tyler, DJ i Duncan - Współpracują ze sobą. *4 odcinek jest całkiem inny niż był planowany *17 odcinek jest związany z odcinkiem 23 WTP czyli Obozowi Rozbitkowie. *Gdy Conuntrey się ruchała z Chisem zaszła w ciaże i wkręcała Duncana , że to jego dziecko przez co każdy jej znienawidził i odpadła z programu a Duncan związał się z Gwen ♥ Miejsca 1. Gwen 2. Cody 3. Trent 4. Lindsay 5/6.Owen 6/5.DJ 7. Duncan 8. Tyler 9. Noah 10. Beth 11. Harold 12. LeShawna 13/14 .Courtney 14/13. Bridgette 15. Sadie 16. Sadie 17. Katie 18. Heather 19. Eva 20. Ezekiel 21. Justin 22. Izzy 23. Geoff Tabela uczestników '''Nota: Drużyny zostały utworzone w odcinku 3. dy |bgcolor="#green"|Przybrzeżni Ludzie |bgcolor="#ffd700"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|2. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#brown"| Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#c0c0c0"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|3. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'Trent' |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogace |bgcolor="#a52a2a"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|4. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|'Lindsay' |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 21. Milioneiros dos Przegranos |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|5. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'DJ(II)' |bgcolor="#ffffff|po rozpadzie drużyn |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywny Eliminacja w odcinku 20. Co to za Fetor? |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|6. |bgcolor="#add8e6"| Owen |bgcolor="#ffffff"|Po rozwiązaniu drużyn |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|7. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'Duncan' |bgcolor="#green"|Przybrzeżni Ludzie |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|8. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'Tyler' |bgcolor="#green"|Przybrzeżni Ludzie |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|9. |bgcolor="#add8e6"| |bgcolor="#ffffff"|przed i po utworzeniu drużyn |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|10. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#green"|Przybrzeżni Ludzie |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 16. Co tu sie stało? Nic nie zostało |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|11. |bgcolor="#add8e6"| |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywny Eliminacja w odcinku 15. Już mam stracha na temat tej kategorii |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|12. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#ffffff"|po rozpadzie drużyn |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 14. Znów ta sa ma kategoria? i co jeszcze? |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|13. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 12. Czy Fizyka jest naprawde taka nudna? |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|14. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#brown"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|15. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#green"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|16. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#green"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|17. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|'Heather' |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 9. Ach...czas na Historie Polski |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|18. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'DJ(I)' |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywny Elim inacja w odcinku 8. Czas zakręcić kółka o samochodach |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|19. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|'Eva' |bgcolor="#brown"|Niezarabiający Bogacze |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywna Eliminacja w odcinku 7. Kolejna kategoria, czyli czy kolejne koło będzie wykorzystane? |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|20. |bgcolor="#add8e6"| |bgcolor="#green"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|21. |bgcolor="#add8e6"| |bgcolor="#brown"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"|22. |bgcolor="#ffc0cb"| |bgcolor="#green"| |bgcolor="#ff0000"| |- |bgcolor="#add8e6"|23. |bgcolor="#add8e6"|'Geoff' |bgcolor="#green"|Przybrzeżni Ludzie |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Nieaktywny Eliminacja w odcinku 3. 12 pytań za pieniądze |} Ciekawostki ze Swiata 1. W Anglii pokazują 1 odcinek MTP 2. We Francji Powtarzają 4 odcinek 3. W Niemczech dają już Kolejny sezon 4. W Japonii Nawet nie zaczęli Sezonu 5. W Czechach Dają już 4 odcinek MTP 6. W Irlandii dają po 2 odcinki MTP. Ankieta nie jest potrzebna .Wiem już kto wygra . Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje